Quiero un hermanito
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Sora-chan al ser un niño muy inocente, le pide a sus padres que le den un hermanito lo cual pone en apuros a Misaki. Este pequeño deseo desencadenara tantas cosas pero Sora Fushimi sabia que lo que el deseara lo conseguia. SaruMi
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO UN HERMANITO

Era un dia tranquilo, un castaño comenzaba a despertar de un profundo sueño, decidiendo que ya era hora de levantarse y preparar el desayuno para que su pequeño fuera a estudiar pero unos brazos lo volvieron a acostar.

- Mono estúpido, déjame levantarme, debo preparar el desayuno de Sora para que se vaya a estudiar. Suéltame – decía el castaño a su pareja.

- Misaki…. Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra, además podemos hacer algo mucho mejor – le dijo a su oído un peliazul de ojos azules oscuros.

El castaño comenzó a sentir una traviesa mano ingresar por su pantalón hacia cierta parte suya.

- Saru… debo levan…tarme… en cualquier… momento… Sora se despertara… y…. Ahhh! – el castaño cerro los ojos y gimió al sentir la mano del peliazul encima de su entrepierna.

- Mi-sa-ki, estas despierto por aquí - dio un apretón suavemente a lo que el castaño solto un gemido sin poderlo evitar – Me estas calentando – le mostro una sonrisa perversa.

Misaki no sabía que hacer en ese momento, si no encontraba una forma de detener al mono lo haría suyo allí mismo y no quería que su hijo los encontrara en esa situación sin contar que llegaría tarde al colegio. Su salvación llego cuando el celular de Saruhiko comenzó a sonar haciendo que el mayor lo soltara de mala gana.

-No te salvaras en la noche, te hare gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz. Y no te vayas a querer escapar que sea como sea lo haremos – le dijo antes de contestar la llamada.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Mono estúpido, yo no soy ningún cobarde! – dijo Misaki azotando la puerta al salir del dormitorio.

El castaño se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeñín encontrándolo aun acurrucado en su cama abrazado a un gatito negro de peluche.

-Sora, debes levantarte para ir a estudiar – le decía mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

-Aún es temprano…. – dijo el pequeño dándose la vuelta.

-Anda al baño y lávate la cara para que despiertes bien, ¿sí? Te esperare en la cocina, no tardes – dijo el castaño antes de abandonar la habitación.

Misaki bajo al primer piso dirigiéndose a la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo, cuando lo tuvo listo decidió ir en busca de su hijo pero un par de brazos lo retuvieron en el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras.

-¡Aquí estas! Ya iba a llamarte, anda a desayunar mientras alisto a Sora… - le dijo Misaki mirándolo un poco molesto intentando que lo soltara.

-No mediste los buenos días como se debe, Misaki – dijo Saruhiko antes de besarlo y acorralarlo contra la pared.

Misaki trato de quitárselo de encima a base de golpes pero Saruhiko fue más rápido y abrazándole comenzó a acariciarle, paseo sus manos por la espalda de Misaki para luego ir ascendiendo poco a poco una mano hacia la nuca de Misaki mientras que la otra mano se situaba en su cintura. Misaki comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso ya que el beso se hacía más apasionado conforme pasaban los segundos y a la vez sentía la mano de Saruhiko acariciarle por debajo de la ropa. Saruhiko se separó un poco de los labios de Misaki para comenzar a besarle el cuello dando pequeños besos alrededor de este para después dejar pequeñas mordidas. Misaki solo gemía en voz baja intentando no ser escuchado por su pequeño que en cualquier momento podría aparecer, Saruhiko volvió a besarlo haciéndolo estremecer mientras que dirigía sus manos a la parte trasera de su pareja, en donde comenzó a apretar lo que hizo que se escuchara un pequeño gemido de parte del castaño el cual con la cara roja le miraba un poco molesto. De repente una vocecita los distrajo de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Oto-chan! Ya vine, pude cambiarme solo – dijo el pequeñín contento. – Sora tiene hambre, Oto-chan. – volvió a decir el chibi con carita sonriente y un poquito roja.

Misaki apenas vio a su hijo parado enfrente de ellos al pie de la escalera se quitó de encima a Saruhiko y corrió hacia su hijo.

-So…Sora… ¿Tienes hambre verdad? ¿Ya quieres tu desayuno no? Vamos a la cocina por el – dijo el castaño con un notable sonrojo en el rostro.

Al llegar a la cocina, Misaki se puso a hacer el desayuno de su hijo sin darse cuenta que el desayuno ya había estado listo desde hace tiempo.

-Oto-chan, el desayuno ya está en la mesa… - comento el pequeñito.

-¿Ahhh? ¡Oh, sí! Es verdad. Cómelo todo, no te demores mucho que se te hará tarde – dijo el castaño tratando de tranquilizarse tomándose un poco de té.

Misaki miro como su hijo comía poco a poco lo que le había preparado lo que al verlo lo hizo recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, esos recuerdos lo hicieron sonrojar lo que llamo la atención de su hijo.

-¿Sucede algo Oto-chan? – pregunto el pequeño.

-Sora… hace unos momentos… ¿no viste nada… extraño, verdad? - pregunto Misaki sonrojándose.

-Solo vi que Oto-san le daba besito a Oto-chan y Oto-chan rojito…. Oto-chan hacia ruiditos raros… como si gritara un poco – decía inocentemente con su carita sonrojada.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ese mono me las pagara! – dijo en voz alta el castaño muy molesto.

-¿Iremos al zoológico, Oto-chan? ¿Veremos más animalitos? – pregunto con brillitos a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra.

-Etto… Pues… - decía el castaño pero al voltear su mirada a la de su hijo observo su carita de cachorrito con lagrimitas a punto de caer lo que lo hizo soltar un profundo suspiro.

-¿Iremos, Oto-chan? – le volvió a mirar con sus hermosos ojitos.

-Iremos cuando estés libre de tus deberes de la escuela – dijo el castaño recogiendo sus platos y dirigiéndose al lavadero.

-¿Y si hoy no tengo deberes de la escuela, podremos ir? – pregunto el pequeño mirando de nuevo al castaño.

-Sí pero nada de hacer trampa y apresúrate en terminar tu desayuno que llegaras tarde a la escuela – le dijo el castaño apurándolo.

Sora se levantó de la mesa al terminar para salir corriendo a su habitación en donde se lavó los dientes y busco su mochila, cuando la encontró salió con ella en la mano y pasando por la habitación de sus padres pudo observar a Saruhiko mientras se cambiaba de ropa un poco molesto lo que le hizo preocuparse. Sora se quedó unos minutos lo que llamo la atención de Saruhiko.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo, Sora? – pregunto el peliazul acercándose.

-¿Te peleaste con Oto-chan? – pregunto inocentemente.

-No, no estamos peleados. Es solo que yo quería que tuviéramos otro bebe para que tu… - decía el peliazul mientras se terminaba de arreglar pero fue interrumpido por el grito del pequeño.

-¿Tendré un hermanito? ¿Seré hermano mayor? – pregunto emocionado Sora.

-Solo si tu Oto-chan quiere tener… - le decía Saruhiko pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡OTO-CHAN! – el pequeñín salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Saruhiko observo la mochila olvidada a la vez que una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. Bajo las escaleras con la pequeña mochila en su mano, cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con una escena muy graciosa. Misaki se encontraba hecho un tomate mientras que su pequeño hijo no dejaba de hablar con brillos a su alrededor.

-¿Y voy a tener un hermanito, Oto-chan? – le seguía preguntado muy emocionado.

-Sora… ya estas llegando tarde para la escuela. Vámonos, ¿Dónde está tu mochila? – pregunto Misaki tratando de esquivar la pregunta de su hijo.

-Yo la tengo, la dejo olvidada arriba. Ven, Sora. Hoy te llevare a la escuela. Tu Oto-chan tiene muchas cosas que pensar sobre lo que le preguntaste – dijo el peliazul para luego cargar a su hijo y salir de la cocina tranquilamente.

Misaki se quedó mudo al ver como Saruhiko salía con su hijo en brazos, no era común de que él lo llevara ya que siempre se iba temprano por alguna llamada como fue en la mañana por lo que a él le tocaba el llevar al chibi a la escuela…. Pero ahora lo que se preguntaba era… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pensar? En eso se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de su hijo haciéndolo sonrojar… ¿otro hijo? ¿Un hermanito para Sora? No se encontraba preparado para tener un bebé en estos momentos pero el recordar la carita ilusionada de Sora le hacía dudar.

-Tsk… el mono tenía razón… tengo cosas que pensar… - dijo el castaño en su cabeza soltando un suspiro.

Mientras con Saruhiko y el chibi, ambos ya habían llegado a la escuela, Saruhiko ya lo había dejado en su salón. Recordó lo que hace poco le había dicho el pequeño sacándole una sonrisa.

**Flash Back**

Saruhiko llego rápidamente al colegio de su hijo y lo puso en el suelo al estar en la entrada del salón del pequeño.

-Cuídate, Sora. Misaki vendrá a recogerte en la tarde – le dijo Saruhiko agachándose a su altura y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Oto-san. ¿Oto-chan tendrá a hermanito? – pregunto sora antes de entrar a su salón.

-¿Qué te dijo tu Oto-chan?

-Él solo me dijo que ya llegaba tarde y luego llegaste tú para llevarme – respondió el pequeño.

-Cuando el venga a recogerte, pregúntaselo de nuevo y dile que yo también quiero que tengas un hermanito – le dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Así lo hare, Oto-san. Tendré a mi hermanito pronto – dijo sonriente antes de entrar a su salón por completo.

Saruhiko sonrió al ver que había logrado su objetivo. Hoy tendría una noche agitada y candente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya fuera de la escuela el peliazul se dirigía a Scepter 4 con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hoy te tendré en mi cama, Mi-sa-ki – dijo pervertidamente el peliazul.

Ya era de tarde en HOMRA, Misaki se arreglaba su traje para comenzar con su trabajo, para tener una vista mejor de sí mismo fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo acomodándose su corbata roja, chequeo que no hubiera ninguna mancha en su blanca camisa que tenía las mangas hasta los codos y las muñequeras dobladas hacia atrás y un chaleco negro pegado al cuerpo, también se puso un Pin en forma de H en el lado derecho superior del chaleco junto con un pantalón y zapatos a juego. Al terminar se dirigió a ver a los clientes que en su mayoría eran chicas, las cuales al verlo le preguntaban por su pequeño.

-Yata-san, buenas tardes. ¿Hoy vendrá su angelito? – pregunto una chica con un pequeño sonrojo tomando una malteada.

-Sí, hoy va a venir pero todavía más tarde ya que sus clases terminan en unas horas más, así que lo podrá ver en otra ocasión… - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las tres chicas allí presentes se emocionaran.

-¿Mañana usted trabaja aquí? – pregunto una chica castaña.

-Sí, todos los días solo los fines de semana hasta el medio día – respondió Misaki.

-Mañana vendremos a verte y a ese terroncito de azúcar que tiene de hijo – dijeron a coro las tres chicas con brillitos en los ojos.

-Las estaré esperando, chicas – dijo el castaño sonriendo una vez más.

Misaki recogió los vasos de la mesa y el dinero pero se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar un par de papelitos en donde estaban los teléfonos y correos de las 3 chicas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero esten bien**

**otra vez aqui jiji**

**perdonen la demora, es que la universidad me absorbe y tengo otros dos caps escritos ya **

**solo que en un pequeño papel jejje y me da flojera pasarlo a word por lo que las actualizaciones seran lentitas**

**eso creo...**

**Un saludo para valkiria, lamento no haber cumplido con lo que te prometi pero aqui esta el capi. **

**Ya despues me puedes regañar n.n**

**Bueno espero les guste el capi **

**nos veremoooos :)**

**Capítulo 3:**

La tarde llego rápidamente, HOMRA estaba muy lleno a esa hora lo que comenzó a preocupar a Misaki ya que faltaba poco tiempo para que Sora saliera de clases y debía ir a recogerlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Yata-san? – le pregunto Kamamoto al castaño.

-El problema es que Sora ya va a salir de clases y yo tengo muchas órdenes que entregar además de que cada vez vienen más clientes… - decía el castaño preocupado.

-Yo iré a recogerle… - una voz se escuchó a las espaldas de ambos chicos dando lugar al Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto.

-Pero Mikoto-san, no deseo molestarlo… puedo pedirle a alguien más que… - decía el castaño preocupado.

-Yo iré a recogerlo, no será difícil traerlo – dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir por las puertas de HOMRA sin que Misaki lo pudiera detener.

-Espero que Mikoto-san no lo traiga por las tiendas o sino… - decía aún más preocupado Misaki.

-¿Por qué no, Yata-san? – pregunto el rubio a su lado.

-Toda la culpa lo tiene ese mono, él tenía la manía de comprarle cualquier cosa que Sora deseara y por eso cuando Sora quiere algo que observe y le guste no se rinde hasta lograr tenerlo en sus manos, en especial los dulces y peluches…. – decía suspirando Misaki mientras esperaba la orden de un cliente y pensando en lo que haría su hijito.

Mientras ellos comentaban sobre Sora, Mikoto llego al colegio del pequeñín y le pregunto a una joven profesora sobre Sora.

- ¿Es familiar del menor? – pregunto nerviosa la joven.

Cuando Mikoto iba a responder fue interrumpido por un grito infantil y vio como una personita venia corriendo hacia él.

-¡Mikoto-san! ¿Vino a recogerme? – dijo sonriente y emocionado Sora.

-Misaki no pudo venir, vámonos – dijo el pelirrojo cargando al pequeño.

-¡Adiós, Yumi-sensei! Nos vemos el lunes – dijo el pequeño despidiéndose de la joven profesora.

Yumi solo le despidió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que desaparecieran por la acera.

Sora estaba muy emocionado, Mikoto había ido a recogerlo y al ser la primera vez que lo hacía des seguro no conocía sus manías, por el camino observo que se iban acercando a una tienda de juguetes haciendo que sus ojitos brillaran como estrellas. Al acercarse más pudo observar dos peluches de tamaño mediano, uno de un gatito castaño y un monito azul. Sora se removió un poco en los brazos de Mikoto tratando de llamar su atención, cuando la tuvo le señalo los peluches antes vistos a lo que Mikoto observo la vitrina y volvió su mirada al pequeño peliazul.

-Mikoto-san, esos peluches son muy bonitos… yo… me gustaron Mikoto-san… quiero esos peluches onegai Mikoto-san- dijo con una vocecita tierna y los ojos llorosos mirando al rey rojo.

Mikoto lo miro con un poco de pena y luego volteo a ver de nuevo a Sora el cual le miraba esperanzado de que le comprara los peluches, el pelirrojo dio un suspiro para luego adentrarse a la tienda. Al salir, sora traía entre sus brazos ambos peluches a lo que le brindo una gran sonrisa al Rey Rojo y el cual también le sonrió siguiendo su camino pero Mikoto fue detenido por la manito del pequeñín el cual le señalaba una linda pastelería a la par que volvía a poner ojitos tiernos.

En esos momentos en HOMRA, los clientes habían disminuido poco a poco lo que alivio un poco a los que atendían pero ni eso dejaba en paz a Misaki el cual volteaba siempre a ver la puerta esperando ver a su hijo aparecer junto a Mikoto, temía que su pequeño hijo le haya hecho su jugarreta a Mikoto y que eso le ocasionara problemas con el pelirrojo. La puerta de HOMRA se abrió de repente dejando pasar a un pequeñín el cual cargaba una pequeña caja y después de él entro Mikoto llevando en sus manos unas cuantas bolsas con, lo que supuso Misaki, eran dulces en su mayoría.

-¡Sora! ¿Qué significa todas estas cosas? – pregunto Misaki molesto con el pequeño.

-Son regalos de Mikoto-san para todos – respondió el pequeño con una carita super tierna.

-**No te alteres, no te alteres, Misaki **– se decía internamente el castaño cerrando sus ojos para luego observar por unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios de su pequeño hijo lo que le hizo pensar en la forma en la que sonreía su pareja.

Misaki salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la campanita de la entrada, por ella entraron tres chicas que se sentaron en una mesa vacía, Misaki inmediatamente fue a ver que iban a pedir, las tres pidieron un café juntos con unos pastelillos. Al tener ya los pedidos apuntados fue a por ellos, una de las chicas observo el lugar y se percató de la presencia de sora a lo que ella trato de llamar su atención consiguiendo que el pequeño se acercara a ella y a sus amigas.

-Hola, bonito. ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la chica mirándole con ternura.

-Sora, señorita – respondió el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kyyyaahhh… eres muy lindo – dijo otra de las chicas emocionada al ver como Sora se sonrojaba un poco cuando le acaricio la carita.

Sora se alejó un poco nervioso al sentir la mirada brillante de la tercera chica recorriéndolo de los pies a la cabeza.

-Ayumi, no lo mires así. Lo estás asustando… - comento una de las chicas a su amiga.

-Tú tienes dos padres, ¿verdad niño? – pregunto seria Ayumi.

Sus dos amigas la miraron durante un momento para luego voltear a ver a sora el cual se puso nervioso, las chicas lo escrutaron con la mirada. El pequeño era un niño muy lindo, muy respetuoso, muy tierno, muy… era lo que llamarían el hijo ideal, el hijo perfecto…

-Así son los hijos de los denominados "donceles", sus hijos eran la perfección en cuanto a la apariencia, eran más alegres que los demás niños y en ciertos casos eran tímidos dependiendo de cómo fue su crianza. Son fenómenos perfectos en todo… - decía Ayumi mirando a sora con repugnancia.

-¡Qué horror! ¿¡Como pude tocarte!? ¡Qué asco! – grito la chica a la par que empujaba a sora el cual cayó al suelo fuertemente lo que hizo que soltara en llanto llamando la atención de Misaki que fue a verlo que le sucedía a su hijo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sora? – pregunto el castaño observando que Sora tenia los codos raspados por la caída.

-Así que tú eres el fenómeno que trajo a esta cosa al mundo, las personas como tú no deberían existir. ¿No te da vergüenza ser lo que eres? – le dijo una de las chicas mientras se limpiaba la mano con una servilleta.

-Les diré a mis amistades que aquí hay un fenómeno como lo eres tú, de seguro cuando los clientes de aquí se enteren de tu verdad te despedirán. Nosotras no podemos vivir en presencia de cosas como tú y este… - dijo otra de las chicas cogiendo al chibi para luego intentarle golpear.

Misaki vio el movimiento de la chica y le sujeto el brazo con el que pensaba golpear a su hijo.

-¡Suéltame, engendro! – decía o mejor dicho chillaba la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre de Misaki el cual se acercó a ella.

-Tú no tienes por qué discriminarme por ser lo que soy y tampoco deberías meterte con niños pequeños los cuales no pueden defenderse solos – le respondió Misaki soltándola con molestia.

Misaki no se dio cuenta cuando la tercera chica se levantó de su asiento y le mando una bofetada para luego gritarle.

-Escoria como tú no debería existir, tú no deberías estar aquí… - dijo la chica volviendo a alzar su mano para abofetear a Misaki pero una gruesa mano la detuvo.

-Misaki no es nada de lo que dijeron… váyanse enseguida de aquí, son ustedes las escorias por hablar así de él y tratar de golpear a un pequeño niño. Misaki es una persona importante aquí… - fueron esas las palabras del Rey Rojo.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a temblar al ver que Mikoto se iba coloreando de un rojo fuerte a lo que las tres salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Mikoto-san… yo… - trataba de decir Misaki ante la vergüenza que había hecho pasar ente todos los demás clientes los cuales miraban el espectáculo que protagonizo con esas tres chicas.

-No te preocupes…. Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer por hoy, puedes salir ahora si gustas, Sora debería descansar después de todo esto – dijo el pelirrojo girándose hacia uno de los sillones en donde Kamamoto y Totsuka entretenían al pequeño con los peluches.

-Si… creo que sería lo mejor… entonces me retiro, Mikoto-san – dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia hacia el pelirrojo.

-Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi hijo – dijo el castaño mirando al pelirrojo.

-Hasta luego, Yata – respondió el pelirrojo.

Después de despedirse de todos en HOMRA, Misaki y Sora regresaron a su hogar para descansar y olvidar el mal rato que pasaron. Unas horas después Saruhiko regresaba a su hogar, encontró a su hijo el cual lo saludo alegremente pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos lo que le hizo pensar, lo dejo mirando la televisión para dirigirse a la cocina esperando encontrar a Misaki, allí lo encontró cocinando con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que lo que le hizo sospechar que le sucedía algo a SU Misaki. Se acercó sigilosamente al castaño y lo abrazo de la cintura haciendo sobresaltar a Misaki.

-Ya llegue, Misaki – le dijo en el oído para luego besarle el cuello suavemente.

-Saru… ya me di cuenta…. ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto sin mirarle y continuando su trabajo en la cocina.

Saruhiko lo miro con el ceño fruncido y giro a Misaki para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos. Noto que el brillo característico de los ojos de Misaki se había esfumado por lo que dedujo que había sucedido algo malo.

-¿Sucedió algo, Misaki? – pregunto un poco serio Saruhiko.

-No pasó nada. La cena ya va a estar, dile a sora que se vaya a lavar las manos. ¿Y podrías poner la mesa, Saru? – le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Misaki, sé que te sucede algo así que… - le decía el peliazul a su pareja pero fue interrumpido por un beso inesperado de su pareja.

-Es algo sin importancia, olvídalo Saru – le dijo con una sonrisa más sincera para luego continuar con lo que hacía.

Saruhiko se extrañó ante ese beso ya que sabía que el castaño no era muy demostrativo en estar besándolo a cualquier hora, decidió dejar de lado ese detalle para ir con su hijo para comunicarle el mensaje de Misaki y pensando en que de seguro su hijo sabía que es lo que tenía a Misaki en ese estado.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy.

Nos veremos otro dia, manden sus reviews que me alegran ver que si les gusta el fic que hago.

Bye, se me cuidan n.n


End file.
